


礼物

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 无奈手机铃声坚持不懈地响着，即使小美人被摸得心猿意马，但还是被那个声音破坏了气氛：“哥，接一下吧，说不定有什么急事，上次场子闹事都是知勋哥一个人解决的……”“操！”全圆佑恨恨地骂了一句，又恋恋不舍地吻吻小美人，“你稍微等等。”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 8





	礼物

李知勋万万没想到，他抱着自己的小朋友给自己的兄弟打电话的时候，全圆佑也正抱着个小美人。

“知勋哥打电话给你，你快接。”被吻得七荤八素的小美人瞥见了来电显示后推推他，全圆佑又去吻小美人的耳朵，通红的耳垂被含在嘴里，手也摸进了衣服底下，“不管他。”

无奈手机铃声坚持不懈地响着，即使小美人被摸得心猿意马，但还是被那个声音破坏了气氛：“哥，接一下吧，说不定有什么急事，上次场子闹事都是知勋哥一个人解决的……”“操！”全圆佑恨恨地骂了一句，又恋恋不舍地吻吻小美人，“你稍微等等。”

拿过床头柜的手机，还没听到李知勋说话，小美人已经整理好了自己的衣服，快步往外走了，俏皮地眨眨眼，“应该有急事，所以我先走了，哥，我们下次见。”

全圆佑真是急得不知道说什么，电话那头的李知勋又是在说些屁话，他更气了，张口就骂李知勋。李知勋委屈就算了，还带着他的小朋友一起欺负他，他只能眼巴巴看着自己的小美人离开。

“你立马把金珉奎给我找回来。”  
“金珉奎？权顺荣你认识吗？”  
“我哪知道这傻大个是谁。”

全圆佑给远远传来的声音气得鸡和肺都一起炸了，他那时候怎么就信了金珉奎的邪，撮合了这俩玩意儿在一起。

当初和李知勋一起穿着皮衣去巡场，李知勋被踹上去跳舞，全圆佑是早有打算的，他之前就盯上了角落里落单的那个人，那个人就是金珉奎。

“一个人吗？”全圆佑连酒杯都没端过去，直接坐在了金珉奎身边，金珉奎正戳着签子吃果盘里的猕猴桃，他扔进嘴里之后脸都皱了起来，答了一句，“他们都下去玩了。”“不喜欢果盘吗？”全圆佑抄了个干净的杯子给自己倒酒，金珉奎苦着脸摇摇头，“只是这个我不爱吃，但只剩下这个了。”

全圆佑看了看果盘，他记得自家店里果盘都是按当季的水果来排，但总少不了苹果、梨子、香蕉这类四季都有的。金珉奎手下果盘里单剩下了猕猴桃，全圆佑给金珉奎推来的杯子满上，“那你爱吃什么？”“帅哥。”金珉奎皱着脸又吃了一块猕猴桃，“除了帅哥就是苹果，这家苹果还挺新鲜。”

全圆佑发了个消息给经理，没多久就有人端来一整个果盘的苹果，金珉奎好奇地问，服务员只是说老板送的，其他也说不出什么就退下了。金珉奎喜滋滋去吃苹果，直接用手去抓，在手里摆弄着：“这还切成了兔子的形状，这家店真有趣。”“所以现在帅哥和苹果都有了，你愿意给联系方式吗？”全圆佑把手机推过去，又碰一碰金珉奎的杯子，把酒都撞洒出来。

金珉奎上下打量了一下，最后盯着全圆佑的脸看了老久，全圆佑当然是知道自己这张脸屡试不爽的好用，“还要考虑吗？”“考虑好了，不给你。”金珉奎扭过头，又捻一块苹果吃。全圆佑不信邪，“有什么理由吗？”

金珉奎慢悠悠吃完了半个果盘，又把酒一饮而尽，之后总算说了一句：“走吧。”全圆佑坐着没动，心里还暗暗想是自己不够惹眼还是金珉奎这漂亮人眼高于顶，金珉奎伸手去拉他，“怎么不走？”“你叫我吗？”全圆佑呆呆地看着金珉奎，金珉奎笑起来，“那不然呢？我说不给你联系方式，没说不跟你走啊。”

两个人这可不就名正言顺一起离开，全圆佑甚至没想起给李知勋打个招呼，空留弱小无助的李知勋被一群0挤着走不动道。

在旅馆前台，金珉奎靠着全圆佑的肩膀，脑袋就挤在他的脸颊边上，嘟嘟囔囔喊自己喝多了头疼，全圆佑笑说自己可没有趁机在苹果掺酒。

拿了房卡，全圆佑被金珉奎倚着笨手笨脚刷不开门，金珉奎把卡拿回来，三两下就把门打开了。“经常来？”全圆佑把卡插进卡槽里，房间里灯猛地亮起，金珉奎的嘴唇轻轻贴在他后颈，“看看你今晚表现，再考虑要不要和你经常来。”

这小美人儿太会勾人了！

全圆佑听着就硬得不行，没几下就把金珉奎扒拉干净，金珉奎躲在被子里：“经常帮人脱衣服？”全圆佑从上衣口袋里摸出避孕套和润滑油，金珉奎又戳戳被皮裤包住的他的屁股，“经常做爱？”

这小美人儿不仅会勾人，还会挤兑人！

全圆佑把他翻了个身子，一巴掌打在他屁股上，“珉奎不乖啊，怎么学大人说话。”在来旅店的路上，他们俩在闲聊中已经互通了姓名。“圆佑哥对我说过分的话，还不许我对圆佑哥说，好小气。”金珉奎脸都埋在枕头里，全圆佑给他屁股淋了一水的润滑油，“就不许。”手指也在金珉奎后面活动着，金珉奎闷哼一声，全圆佑笑嘻嘻地戳弄着那个点，“珉奎吃了这么多小兔子，现在轮到小兔子来吃你了。”

全圆佑抱着金珉奎做今晚的第三次爱，金珉奎人都射得失神了，全圆佑还是不依不挠要抱着他做爱。“哥…我不行了…”金珉奎哑着嗓子，全圆佑又捏着他已经被啃红的乳头，“但我还行。”

第二天大早全圆佑自然是怀着温香软玉醒来的，金珉奎想跑都没那个体力，晚上给全圆佑折腾得够呛，清洁都是被全圆佑搂在怀里哄着做完，沾上枕头人就昏睡过去了。

“联系方式，给我。”全圆佑见金珉奎迷迷糊糊睁开眼，立马拿过自己的手机，威胁着，“如果骗我，下一次你被我碰到，我就把你干到晕倒。”

“我干嘛骗你啊，白痴。”金珉奎这一醒就被人莫名其妙威胁了一通，就闭着眼骂人，“你不要爽我还要爽。”随即从嘴里吐出一串数字，哼哼唧唧地说记不住就算了，大不了找下一个再打炮，全圆佑可不敢怠慢，立马把号码输入手机，按下拨号键，听到房间里有震动的声音还打趣，“珉奎的按摩棒怎么响了？”“我的按摩棒？不是挺乖巧……看来不太乖巧。”金珉奎伸手就去揉他的裤裆，高高抬头的东西让金珉奎改了口。

得，这一早上又浪费在打炮上了。

全圆佑一回家，李知勋正对着自己的战绩发脾气，这人刚好成他撒气包。

“你昨天去哪了！说好一起巡场的！”李知勋气得就差把鼠标扔全圆佑脸上了，一看全圆佑这春风得意的模样，又差点把机械键盘拆下来。

全圆佑心里还在回味昨天晚上销魂的小美人儿，没空搭理李知勋，这又把李知勋气得半死。等全圆佑觉察到的时候，李知勋已经气到不愿意和他一起上分了。

完了，忘了李知勋最会记仇！全圆佑着急了，这天天对着李知勋的冷脸，命都短一大截，他找金珉奎想了个招，让李知勋能忘了自己这仇。

金珉奎也帮着全圆佑想七想八，他知道要是全圆佑不好受，那他也好受不到哪去。

最后两个人琢磨出了一个招，何以解愁唯有杜康，何以解仇唯有男人。

金珉奎帮着全圆佑把权顺荣骗了过去，谁知道这俩人还真火星撞地球，李知勋直接奔下了场。

全圆佑和金珉奎坐在楼上角落里粘粘糊糊，“哥，知勋哥还真是头颜狗。”“我和他也就这点特别合得来了。”全圆佑捏着金珉奎的手叹气，金珉奎拧他的大腿，“见色起意！好你一个变态！”“变态怎么了？不是变态能把你草得哇哇叫吗？”全圆佑脸皮倒也是厚。

李知勋出门和权顺荣看电影，全圆佑料想这人绝不会放过第二次绝佳的上床机会，干脆就把金珉奎叫来了自家里。

当晚当然是搞了个天翻地覆，两个人胡混得厉害，第二天早上又要搞在一起的时候，李知勋这电话就来了。

全圆佑怎么也没想通，金珉奎是什么时候穿好了衣服，又是什么时候开始不接电话的。

“喂！你快把我人儿找回来！”全圆佑现在唯一的希望都寄托在权顺荣身上，但权顺荣偏偏软硬都不吃，连李知勋的话都不听，李知勋背地里悄悄说这姐妹同心其利断金惹不起惹不起，全圆佑骂他那我们兄弟能不能拧成一股绳努努力，李知勋摇摇头说都他妈能断金了我俩这拧成麻绳都没个屁用！

打从金珉奎失了联系，全圆佑惦记得紧，什么时候都想着他，连自己店里的万圣节活动都兴趣缺缺。

“就去一下吧，大不了这个月我和你46分成。”  
“28没得商量。”

李知勋咬咬牙，失偶的男人需要金钱抚慰伤痛，他忍了。

全圆佑仍旧是坐在楼上的卡座里，李知勋和权顺荣在下面玩得不亦乐乎，他百无聊赖戳起苹果吃。

突然有一人坐在他对面，“专门给我点的？”全圆佑一看，这可不就是自己惦记了好些日子的小美人儿，穿着风衣更是漂亮了，他笑逐言开，“对，专门等着你。”“那还不走？”金珉奎抽开自己的风衣腰带，露出里面被女仆装包裹的身子，短短一瞬又快速合上，慢腾腾系好。全圆佑简直要着火了，金珉奎消失了多久，他就多久没做过爱，这一道雷劈下来，他裤裆都着火了，站起来火急火燎就要拉着金珉奎走。

“诶，你是真惦记我吗？”  
“天地良心！我这么些时间里，心里全是你，连看gv都硬不起来！”

金珉奎扑哧一笑，挽住全圆佑的手臂，“我今天特地来祝你万圣节快乐的。”“都行都行，是你就行！”全圆佑觉得要是再不走，自己在这儿办了金珉奎也不是没有可能。

“我的新联系方式在裙摆里面哦。”  
“妈的，那我肯定势在必得。”


End file.
